1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a server device and a non-transitory computer-readable record medium.
2. Related Art
A social game is known that progresses as a player accomplishes missions (which are referred to differently depending on games, such as quests and searches).
In a common social game, a mission screen is displayed on a user terminal operated by the player, and a progress button for the mission to progress is displayed on the mission screen. Then, the player presses the progress button, thereby the mission progresses.
However, the operation directly performed by the player when causing the mission to progress is only pressing the single progress button displayed on the screen. Thus, the game operation becomes monotonous, resulting in difficulty in raising the player's interest in the operation of the mission screen.